Subject 1513
by Reader insert stories
Summary: This is a reader insert! No there will be no (F/N) bits within it so it doesn't break or interrupt the story :D ANYWAY! You wake up in a strange place in the future, you don't really know who you are, what you are or where you are. Machines and people are telling you what to do but something doesn't feel right and you rebel, but this causes problems for you! What will happen?
1. I am alive

The sun rises and it sets.

We breathe in and out

We eat

We sleep

We walk

We talk

We live

That is how you operate, you have been told how to move, look and think.

You are not independent, you are part of a big operation, to please and help those who can afford you. You must please your master in any way that is asked of you, if you disobey you will be terminated.

These were the first few words you met before they fully activated you. A bright light blinded your eyes, your breathing was fast, a high pitched sound rang in your ears. Your skin was chilled to the bone, you gaze wandered down to your flesh, and no clothes were upon you. A computer called to you.

"Subject 1513, respond."

You looked up to find the source of the voice but found nothing, the room was white and empty just like your knowledge about yourself. In front of you was a large glass that reflected you standing in one spot, feet strapped down. On the floor below you a conveyor belt of sorts that led to the right, everything was pristine clean, no spec of imperfection.

You looked left then right the walls and ceiling bared down on you, you felt trapped and lonely. You didn't like it here and you didn't like the fact you had no clothes on. You looked down to your hands, you skin was clean and soft, they felt alien to you, your whole body didn't feel like it was yours.

"Subject 1513, respond."

A small opening on the ceiling revealed a small ball with one big blue eye; the thing was on the end of a white metal like arm with two small arms protruding from the sides of it. The thing got closer to you its small mechanical arms twisted and poked your skin. You flinched at the small burning white pain it left behind and a warm trickle left the spot.

You studied the red liquid with curiosity, it was something magical to view, what were you?

"Subject 1513, respond."

You looked back to the orb; its head getting closer to your face, its blue eye was beautiful and relaxing.

"Subject 1513, unresponsive to verbal commands, suggest termination."

"Termination?" You said softly.

It turned back to you and studied you more. "Subject 1513, respond."

"Hello…friend."

The conveyor moved you away from the robot, both you and it staring at one another. A small part of the wall slid up swallowing you into another room then slammed shut leaving you in another empty room, except this time there were two people to your right.

You leaned forward to study the people next to you, one was a man the other a woman. Both of them looked blank and empty, there skin clean and perfect, their eyes glazed. You waved at them to see if they would respond but you gained nothing from them.

"Hello." You spoke softly. "Who are you?"

But there was no response, you sighed and looked ahead, back in your normal place. A screen slid down from the ceiling in front of the first person. A beep echoed in the room and a voice boomed down the mic.

"Hello subjects! When the screen is in front of you, I want you to read it out loud! Alright let's start! Subject 1511."

"I am your Animator, my primary function is to serve you, do with me as you wish." The man's voice was plain and monotone; it displeased you and scared you. You knew you were different than these two and you hoped that was a good thing.

"Wonderful! Isn't he wonderful?"

"I don't give a shit four eyes." The man with the crazy speaking woman practically spat out these words.

"Oh you bore!" She giggled.

"Get on with it! I can't believe my disciplinary is watching over you for a few weeks."

"Well, you did beat that guy half to death Captain."

"Tch. Fuck off he deserved it, the little shit."

"Yeah, yeah, well next hmmm, Subject 1512."

The screen slid to the woman next to you and she repeated the same words in the same way as the man before her. It didn't make sense why they were so empty inside, you wanted to escape from here but you didn't know how. You heard the crazy 'four eyes' was laughing away at the quick and simply response and her male friend again spouted hatred about her and being here.

"Alright Subject 1513 next and oh aren't they beautiful? I like this one a lot."

"Hmm." That's all the man could muster as a response.

The word beautiful ran through your head, what did she mean? You didn't understand the term, but you wanted to, you wanted to know so much.

The screen appeared in front of you, but all you could do was stare at it. You didn't want to live the life of some empty obeying soulless thing, you wanted to live. You were told at the beginning that we live, so, why is it that right now, being here didn't feel like it? Why is it that running away, far away somewhere felt like living?

"Alright Subject 1513? Are you alright? Are we having a hard time processing things in your brain?"

You looked down at your feet and wiggled your toes; the clasps were too tight on your ankles for you to break free.

"Subject 1513? " She sang. "Please read what is in front of you."

You thought it over.

A life full of doing things others wanted you to do.

A life full of doing things you didn't want to do.

A life full of regret.

A life full of injustice.

A life with no freedom.

That was no life at all.

"Subject 1513? Please read what is in front of you." She asked again and you could only think of one response.

"No."

Silence, no one said a word, the screen was still in front of you, the empty shells of people next to you were unresponsive. You squeezed your eyes tight and your hands flexed open and closed waiting for something. You could hear your fast heart beat in your ears, your breath was shaky. You were experiencing an emotion that was building up within you, but you didn't know what it was.

"Wait…..what?"

You couldn't speak, you knew you had made a mistake in saying no, but it had felt right at the time.

You squeezed your hands tight and wished for it all to go away, for someone or something to take all of this out of sight and mind.

"Subject 1513 did you just say no?"

"Yes." You couldn't control yourself anymore.

"Do you understand your function?"

"Yes, but I don't want to."

"What do you want to do Subject 1513?"

The screen rose up and you thought about you answer. You looked up to the mirror hoping you made eye contact with one of them.

You breathed in deep. "To be free."

"Subject 1513….you?"

"I want to be free."

The man let out a small, quick and dry laugh. "Interesting, don't you think four eyes?"

"Shh! I've never had a Subject question its commands before."

"Now what?

"I'd love to study it, but it would be against the rules."

"I'm here; you really think I'm going to follow rules?"

"Captain, Subject 1513 could be dangerous."

You cleared your throat. "Hello?"

They both went quiet, but the 'four eyes' was first to answer you.

"Hello, Subject 1513."

"Tch. Hey."

You smiled at their response, they wanted to reach out to you, and they wanted to understand you as much as you wanted to understand yourself.

"Subject 1513?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Although, you are unique and fascinating, I have some bad news."

"What?" You whimpered.

"Subject 1513? You are a faulty animator, therefore…..you are scheduled for termination."

"Why? I don't understand! Please! Help me!"

Small flying bots entered the room by the ceiling and a long metal bed rose from the floor. You kicked and fought as they dragged you to the table and strapped you down. Your heart was loud in your ears, you palms sweaty, your breath erratic and your mind confused. The cold bite of the table calmed you down; your chest slowly rose and fell as the part of the wall rose up to reveal a woman and a man.

The woman had brown hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, her oval glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyes gazed down at you; they were riddled with sadness and pain. The soft skin of her hand brushed your face and she placed her forehead to yours.

"I'm sorry Subject 1513, but I have to follow the rules." She produced a needle and tapped it a few times and let a sigh escape her lips.

You looked to the man on the other side of you; his steely grey eyes studied you, his raven undercut hair was slicked back. His dark red purple smart shirt clung to his chest; his long black coat tumbled past the table.

You searched his eyes for something but they were dark and hollow providing no comfort.

"Alright, Captain you're my witness. Today is the 2nd July 4223, Subject 1513 is a failure therefore termination has been scheduled. Captain, do you agree to this?"

You looked to the man and he clicked his tongue "Fine."

You squeezed your hands tight and began to shake slightly; you thought that maybe this termination will grant you some sort of freedom. You opened your eyes and felt something warm slide from your eyes down your cheek. The woman gasped at the sight of it and the man showed small signs of surprise.

"Subject 1513?" The man asked.

You let out a wobbly breath "I'm scared."

He looked at the woman and back down to you; his eyes searched the air in front of him as if he was running thoughts through his mind. The woman sighed and moved closer with the needle and wiped your skin clean.

"Such a shame and a loss."

"No."

She looked to her wrist and saw the vice grip the man had on her. She gazed at his eyes and saw the serious cold look he had, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Look."

"No, just listen to me four eyes."

She sighed. "Alright, speak."

Your eyes darted back and forth, your mind was blank, but your heart was racing. You didn't understand what he was doing; the man with such harsh eyes was helping you. His stormy eyes looked down on you but instead of holding coldness about them, they were soft and caring.

"We can't terminate her." He looked back up to his female companion.

"I can't break the rules, no matter how much I want to keep Subject 1513."

"Subject 1513, could be useful to us."

She looked at you "You're right, Subject 1513 could be."

"Fuck the rules, do what is right."

"But Captain?"

"Subject 1513 is unique; you're a fucking freak for unique things, right?"

"Of course."

"Then break the fucking rules and save this unique, beautiful creature. Come on you shitty four eyes."

You looked to the woman you're eyes pleading and hoping she would show you mercy, that she would give you freedom.

"Please."

"Computer? Termination was successful release the body."

The grips released you allowing you to breath in your first breathe of freedom. The air kissed the inside of your lungs and planted a seed within you, one that would bloom into something beautiful.

The man helped you to stand up; you sighed and looked up at him with a small smile on your face. You stepped forward and fell into his arms, your legs were like jelly but you were thankful to them because this man that held you was breathtakingly handsome.

His muscles pressed against your chest and stomach sending a fluttering feeling through you. His scent was like the ocean and his arms that circled around you were strong and protective. A slight red tinge crept across his face as he looked down at your face; he pulled his gaze away from you to let out a 'Tch.'

You looked to your hands pressed against his chest to hide your face; you didn't want his face to change, because when it did, it confused you.

"Thank you." You whispered.

The woman laughed and patted your head and said "No problem kiddo. We better leave soon Captain."

He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, yeah you shit."

"Hey kiddo?" She smiled at you in the man's arms. "The names Doctor Hange Zoe. We should give you a name don't you think?"

You softly said your name, something that had been at the back of your mind since you woke up. This name held some faded memories that were just out of reach, but would soon be in your grasp and reveal to you the horrible truth about the world.

You smiled at her, but a deep rough voice saying your name broke your concentration. You looked up to the man's soft and comforting grey eyes.

"Captain Levi Ackerman."


	2. Beauty in the darkness

You pulled at Levi's coat he had put on you before you had entered his car, the soft lining felt comforting on your bare skin. You pulled the lapels up around your face and breathed in deep, his smell filled you, it calmed and relaxed you to the point you felt sleepy.

Levi said your name softly grabbing your attention. "Mind not rubbing your hands and face all over my coat?"

You looked at him in the front seat next to Hange, his eyes darting from you to the air highway; he noticed your unease and let out a sigh.

"Sorry Levi." You whispered then looked out of your window at the tall high rise buildings and the vehicles and ships flying by through the air.

"Tch brat, look we'll get you clothes once we get to Hange's."

Hange laughed. "We're going to yours Levi."

"Fuck no, why mine?"

"Because it's safer and you have weapons, I'm a doctor all I have is medical equipment."

"I don't have women's clothes at my place shitty four eyes!"

"Well she can wear a shirt and shorts of yours, and then tomorrow I will go buy her some clothes alright?"

"Why the fuck do I have to look after the brat?"

You watched the two argue back and forth about what to do with you, never once asking your opinion, what you wanted. You let a long sigh escape your lips; you knew that even though you had escaped the life of a slave there was always going to be someone telling you how to live your life. What to wear, how to speak, how to eat, walk, talk and love.

You sat back in the black leather seats and observed the car around you. Most of it was black just like the outside of it, if this future car was like any classic it would be like an impala. Silver edges lined the windows and the dashboard. In the middle of Hange and Levi was a hologram like touch pad for Levi to interact with and take calls from command central.

A light tapping roused your attention; you looked to your window and placed both hands on the glass. Clear droplets of liquid danced down the pane of glass causing your hands to cool at its touch. You looked up to the sky, your breath fogging up the glass and observed the grey darkness above with the glistening lights of the buildings surrounding the car flashing past. Your heart fluttered and soared at the sight, it was beautiful and you wanted to feel whatever it was on your skin. You wanted to stop and watch the liquid fall and the bright lights shine in the darkness.

"What is this?" You asked.

"Pardon sweetheart?" Hange chirped.

"Outside, the clear stuff falling on this clear glass, what is it?"

"It's rain."

"Rain…..what is rain?"

"Well it's water that has gone up into the atmosphere and then falls back down."

Your fingers traced the downward trail of one lonely droplet "Rain…So, is the sky crying?"

"Tch, no brat it's just normal. But if I was the fucking sky I'd cry for this shit city and planet." Levi spat and gripped the wheel tighter. He gazed back at you seeing the pure delight and sparkle in your eyes; he thought it was beautiful the way your face lit up.

"Is the city sick?"

"Yeah."

"Then we just need to fix it."

"It's not that simple brat."

"If you don't try then it won't happen, sometimes some things are worth fighting for. You have to wash away the bad things, clean its wounds, comfort it and tell it you care. Just like the rain."

"You really like the rain don't you, brat?"

You turned to face him again and smiled brightly you gripped the side of Levi's chair and lent forward towards his face. You gazed deeply into his steel eyes and opened yourself just a little bit to him.

"I like it a lot. I want to feel it dance on my skin and wash me clean, I want to run in it, I want to taste it. I want…..I just want to feel."

Levi's cheeks went pink at the sight of you, he felt butterflies in his stomach from your sweet tone, and he knew that this woman was something special. He pulled his eyes away from you and looked out of his car and thought about your words. He felt Hange's eyes bore into him with a stupid grin on her face and it pissed him off.

Levi's place was as clean as the place you first woke up in, there was nothing to mess the place up and walking into his apartment was a difficult thing for you to do. You stood in the doorway as Hange waltz straight in throwing her coat and shoes on the floor, with Levi clicking his tongue and swearing after her as he picked her mess up. You looked down to your bare feet and saw dirt on them from walking from the car through the garage.

Levi called your name making you look up at him. "Something wrong?"

"My feet."

"Congratulations you have two, brat."

"No, they're dirty and your place is so clean, I don't want to make it dirty."

He sighed and whispered under his breath "Cute brat."

You shifted on your feet waiting for his response. He let out a long sigh and approached you his eyes never leaving your face. You jumped at his touch as his arm snaked its way around your back and under your knees.

He lifted you up into his arms and looked away from you to hide the slight pink shade appearing on his cheeks.

Levi sat you down on a chair in his white bathroom and typed on a hologram screen on the wall. He looked up to a metal flat bar with holes. He typed again and turned to you to speak.

"This is a shower, clean yourself. This is for your hair and this for your skin. Take as much time as you like. Once you step in a screen will come up to protect the rest of the bathroom, once you have finished press this, okay?"

You nodded "Okay."

"Hey, brat? You have to take your clothes off to shower."

"Oh….I didn't know." You unbuttoned the coat and started to pull it from your skin.

"Fuck! Not while I'm in the room."

"Sorry."

Levi sighed and ran his long fingers through his raven hair to reveal his boyish charm turn into a manly one. You gulped at the sight and gripped the coat tightly, a small feeling was building up inside you that you didn't understand but it made you curious.

Levi went to leave but stopped in his tracks "You don't need to say sorry, it was my fault. I…I overreacted."

You ran over to him and grabbed his arm "Thank you."

Levi looked to you and felt heat rise up inside of him; he turned his gaze away and clicked his tongue before leaving you alone.

You stepped out of the bathroom with your towel wrapped firmly around you, your hair dripping wet on the floor, your cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Um Levi? Hange?"

Both appeared around the corner, a grin spread across Hange's face and Levi's eyes widened slightly then turned away.

"Something up dear?" Hange inquired.

"I umm need clothes."

"Oh! Levi will you get them? I'll stay for some girl talk."

Levi sighed and swore under his breath before leaving you and Hange alone. You looked at where he left and felt a need for him to be here with you. Although he had shown at times to be a hostile person, he brought you comfort and security.

Hange sang your name to draw your eyes and thoughts to her.

"Yes?"

"Can I study you?"

"Study?"

"I want to look at your body, if that's okay?"

"Okay, but."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to feel the rain. The shower was nice but the rain seems different."

Hange sat on the chair in the bathroom with a gleam in her eyes and you stood before her with nothing on. She indicated for you to face your back to her, you nodded and turned round. The woman confused you; she was unusual and energetic but had a strange thing for learning about others. You could see yourself becoming very close to her.

"Woah! Now that is different!"

You turned to face her "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing it's just your back! You see our animators are supposed to be perfect but there are marks on your back."

"I don't understand."

"There is a scar like pattern on you back, it's beautiful like fire. Hmm that's an indication something went differently with your cleansing."

"Cleansing?"

"Well Titan Corporation creates a being and they are programmed with all the basics, but we require something different than what we are provided. So, we wipe you clean and add what we want to your database. However, you are different."

"How am I?"

"Well you seem more….human."

Hange walked up to you and looked at her left arm allowing a hologram of a screen to appear, she typed a few times and said "Alright I'm going to do a few scans, hold still okay?"

A blue hologram disk appeared in her left hand and she ran it down your body a few centimeters away from skin. You watched Hange knit her brows together and mumble to herself and then she pause for a moment at the data she gathered and muttered softly.

"Impossible."

"What's wrong with me?"

Hange looked down at you with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry." She whimpered your name then sat down on the chair lost in her own thoughts.

Your skin was cold and your mind muddled, you wanted to know why Hange was muttering to herself and shaking her head. You wanted to know why every now and then she looked up to you with tears in her eyes and the look down at her hands and cry.

You knelt down in front of Hange and held her warm soft hands in yours and gave them a squeeze. Seeing this woman who had saved you from a life without freedom cry, hurt you, she was like a family member to you.

"I feel okay, and I'm happy because you saved me Hange and I am forever thankful to you."

"Oh come here you beautiful sweetheart!" She pulled you into a tight hug and squeezed all of your breath away.

"Hange?"

"Sorry, I got too excited. I need to talk to Levi actually! He's probably mad at me for locking me and you in his bathroom."

Levi stared at you and Hange, his jaw clenching and loosening, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Mind telling me why you left me waiting?"

"Ah sorry Levi I had to do a body scan of her and well she was not wearing anything. I didn't think you wanted to see, unless you want to?" Hange wiggled her eyebrows at Levi.

"You little shit!"

"Little? Me? More like you!"

"What the fuck did you just say four eyes?"

Both stopped fighting as soon as they heard your heart filled laughter. You held your stomach from the pain of laughing so much, and then drew in a deep breath to calm yourself.

Levi's face went bright pink as he stared at you with a big smile on your face in his white shirt, that was too big and hung off you and his boxers that could almost reach your knees.

"Tch. Cute brat." Levi whispered.

"You two must like each other, are you close?"

"Unfortunately, yes we are." His long fingers reached out for your face and brushed back a strand of hair. His fingers were rough but left warmth behind that spread across your face.

"Didn't you want to go outside?" Hange chirped.

"Yes please."

You stood outside feeling the fresh breeze kiss your face, the rain tapping the ends of your toes; you took in a deep breath of the night air. The city was busy, with cars and ships flying at a distance away, all building lights were on, it was as if the place never slept. You looked back at Hange and Levi who both watched you as they whispered now and then.

Your eyes darted around Levi's apartment and it really was bare, his kitchen next to the front door was all white and silver. The floor was a beautiful light brown wood flooring that reflected the pure light around the room. Near the balcony where you stood was his large sofa that was shaped like an L that faced a hologram screen. The door to his bathroom and bedroom faced each other on the opposite side of the sofa.

You looked back out to the balcony and took in a deep breath before you reached out your hand towards the freshly falling rain. It was cool to the touch and gently tapped away at your smooth skin. A small smile appeared on your lips at the delicate touch of the rain, for something so simple it was beautiful and it made you happy.

You bite your lip and step out further into the rain and reach out with your other hand to feel more of the rains touch. A light laugh escaped your lips as you fully walked into the rain feeling it embrace you in its cold smooth arms. You span around in the rain and laughed out loud lifting your hands up into the air. You thought for a moment, if this was what freedom felt like you wanted it. You wanted to be free like the rain.

"Levi there is something I need to tell you."

He pulled his eyes away from you and looked at Hange "The brats going to malfunction if she stays out there too long."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is she going to break? If so we need to get her the fuck out of the rain."

Hange grabbed Levi's arm "Let me finish Levi."

"Tch. Fine but if she malfunctions, you fix her."

"That's the problem Levi, she won't malfunction."

"What do you mean shitty glasses?"

"When I did my scans I discovered something. If it is true then I need to run tests on the other animators and if my little theory is right then."

"Shit will hit the fan?"

"Precisely."

Levi placed his hands on Hange's shoulders to encourage her; she let out a sigh and looked into his eyes.

"Levi, she's human."

"What?"

"She's human."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Does that mean other animators are?"

"It's possible and if all of them are human the ethical implications are well…Look Levi, if they are humans that means someone's been lying, someone's been kidnapping humans and destroying their memories and selling them as slaves."

Levi shook his head. "Those fuckers!" They stole innocent people's freedom all so they could fuck someone?"

"What do we do?"

"I'll talk to Erwin and the others, if this is happening we need to save these people from the Titan Corporation. But first, Hange you need to get me proof."

"Am I enough?" Hange and Levi turned around to face you; you were dripping head to toe in water. But your eyes held a strong determined gaze, you wanted to know who had stolen you freedom, who had taken your precious memories and who had forced you into this life. You wanted to face them and ask them why.


	3. Soft steel gaze

You held your legs against your chest as you sat on a stiff chair next to Levi's bed. Your gaze was locked onto the view outside his large window at the bright lights and rushing traffic, this place was like another world to you. With a big sigh you rested the side of your head against the back of the chair.

Hange had left you alone with Levi a few hours ago, much to Levi's dislike, leaving you with kind words of comfort. Hange was caring towards you even though she had only just met you; she saved your life even though you were a nobody.

After she had gone Levi acted on edge towards you, which made you think that maybe this was the first time he had ever had a woman stay the night. After some awkward silence he cleaned the rooms and left you to sit on his sofa with a towel over your head to soak up the rain.

You touch your face gently and remembered how his fingers were on your hair and the way his hands travelled down your face. After he cleaned he noticed that you were sitting there on his sofa unmoved and shaking, you didn't know what to do with yourself and you were scared.

You smile slightly and shift in your seat to huddle closer to yourself as you thought more about Levi.

You could remember how he walked over to you and was cold at first but then he saw a tear fall down your face and it was like this cold hearted man broke. He knelt down in front of you and dried your hair for you and only calling you a kid. He had then taken the towel away and brushed your tear away with his long fingers and told you to have his bed.

Another sigh left you as you gripped Levi's shirt around you more, this memory of him drying your hair earlier was something you wanted to keep forever. You looked to the bedroom door and smiled, he was on the other side on the sofa and you wanted to see him.

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day; you had to meet Erwin Smith the leader of Legion as well as partake in some experiments. The thought of the pain made you shiver the fear rippled down your spine and your heartbeat quickened. Water, that's it, you needed water to cool and calm you, but Levi was in the other room and it was open plan.

You opened the door quietly and drifted into the kitchen, not a sound leaving you. You reached up to the cupboard just on you tiptoes, your fingertips just grazed the glass pushing it further back onto the self. You cursed under your breath just like Levi does and tried to reach for it again.

You froze in place as a solid warmth pressed against your back and a large hand reached up to take the glass you were reaching. You began to shiver and the figure spoke to you.

"Is this what you want? Tch, you should have asked brat."

You didn't answer, you couldn't, his breath was warm against your neck and ear; you could feel yourself turning white from fear. When you were programmed you learnt about 'these things,' the 'urges' people had and how it was your job to 'satisfy them.' You began to whimper and retracted within yourself.

"Hey?" He spoke your name softly. "You okay? Tch, I didn't mean anything….wait…" He turned you around to face him but you didn't meet his steel gaze. He bent down slightly to meet your height and looked up at you, his eyes full of concern and comfort.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about well…..Tch I'm a shit head. Look I'll get you some tea instead of water to warm you up." Levi goes to leave but you grab his shirt lightly, he begins to question you but you only grip tighter.

Your tear filled eyes meet his soft steel ones "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…."

"Don't say sorry, it's not your fault."

"Please, don't leave me alone again."

"Again?"

You head began to scream in pain as an image on Levi with dirt and blood on his face came to mind, he was shouting at a hooded man telling him he will discover his dirty tricks, but you had this feeling inside like you knew them.

Your legs gave away under you sending you to sit on the floor in a puddle of confusion, fear and disappear. Your head thumped from whatever this small scene was in your mind, you felt tears roll down your face. You knew this had to be a memory of some kind, but you were always told you were made by the Titan Corporation. So, why did it hurt to see this?

Levi wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his broad chest, he could feel you shaking like a leaf and felt some foreign feeling inside him, like he needed to protect this delicate human from anyone and everything.

Levi's heart beat in your ears as you cried through the pain, but the soothing beat was too much. Your breathing and heart slowed down, you felt safe.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

Levi pulled you slightly away from him. "Tch brat, I told you not to say sorry to me."

"Sor….okay."

"Good, now sit at the island and wait for your tea, got it brat?"

"Yeah."

You plopped yourself down on the stool and watched Levi get to work, for someone so strong he was graceful and delicate. You looked away from him feeling the heat rise in your cheeks.

Levi took a quick glance at you and noticed you had stopped watching him with your innocent and sweet stare and was looking away at his medals and Legion hologram photos, with your hands on your slightly pink cheeks. He smiled to himself and thought about how sweet you could be, he stopped himself and slammed his fist on the surface making you jump. He quickly apologised over his shoulder and chased away his thoughts.

His thoughts were relentless; two old partners of his from his past came to mind Farlan and Isabel. Both were amazing people and both gone. Isabel was so sweet and cute but she was taken away, he remembered watching her get crushed under old Titan Corporation buildings in and explosion and Farlan went to save her but was shot down brutally by a Titan Enforcement rebel.

The Titan Enforcement is the Titan Corporation's very own highly trained soldiers that went out on recon missions or to take back what was stolen. Their job was to kill without any mercy and when they turn rouge they become very difficult for the Legion. The Titan Enforcement never took down one of their own because they lay claim that none of their members were 'bad.' Levi hated the Titans.

"Levi?"

His thoughts were shattered by the placement of your hand on his muscular forearm.

He cleared his throat to calm himself "Yes?"

"You're spilling it."

He looked down and saw he had spilt hot water everywhere. "Fuck sake! Stupid shit."

"Do you need any help?"

"Shut up! I can do it myself brat." Her warm hand retracted from him and was placed with her other hand against her chest. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." You voice was calm and soothing to him, you took his queue of a relaxed smile to take his shaking hands into your smaller warm ones. "It's going to be okay."

Before he knew what he was doing Levi had kissed the top of your head feeling the softness of your hair on his lips.

"Thank you, I'm fine." He took the tea and rested it on the island leaving you stood there in slight shock. "Oi? Brat? You coming?"

"S-sorry, oh no! I mean okay!"

Levi hid his face with his hand and cup avoiding your face completely. He felt stupid and shocked at himself for doing something so kind to you and loving, he had never done anything like that before to anyone, and yet he felt good about it.

You wrapped your fingers around the warm cup and looked up at Levi holding his cup in such a strange manner. You tried to copy but it didn't work so well and felt weird, Levi's light laugh made you stop. Your heart swelled at the gentle sound, you knew you wanted to hear it again.

"What are you doing brat?"

"Umm, I was trying to hold my cup like you but…"

"Don't, I like the way you hold yours. It's like your hands are hugging the cup."

"I guess so. So, why do you hold the cup like that?"

"Nosy brat aren't we?"

Your cheeks flushed and you looked down into your tea. "No you're right."

"Tch, I was teasing brat."

"Oh? So, then?"

"When I was little I was on the streets and someone I cared for took me in for a bit. He taught me how to drink tea normally, but then one day he went out and the handle broke on the cup."

You stared at Levi waiting for him to continue and he let out a big sigh.

"I'd found out he had been killed but the Titan's said it was accidental, but I knew."

"So, you don't use the handle because you fear that if it breaks someone else you know will die?"

Levi ran his fingers through his raven hair which caused you to stare at his beauty behind the bangs.

"Yeah, it's fucking stupid I know but…"

"No, it's not."

"Oh? Really brat?"

"Yeah, I mean I was created and that is mind blowing how that could have happened. Something as simple as a cup breaking indicating something also breaking would make some sense, I guess."

Levi never said another word for a while after that but he just stared at you as you drank the rest of your tea with a smile on your face. He couldn't believe that it had taken all these years of fighting, death and suffering that he would find such a rare innocent person who understood him.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry."

"I said I think I can relax now thanks to you. So, thank you."

"It's fine brat. Thanks as well, for keeping me company. I thought you would be annoying and a problem but, I was wrong."

"You can sleep in your bed if you want."

Levi choked on some of his tea "What did you say brat!?"

"You can sleep in your bed if you want, I'm not tired. I'll sit in the chair watching the city."

"So, you want to share a room?"

"I don't understand is there a problem with that?"

You looked so innocent to him, he couldn't bear how cute you looked right now and he knew sharing a room was going to be torture. Thoughts ran through his head making him very aware of the fact you were wearing his clothes and his shirt was slightly see-through. He cleared his throat to calm himself, he knew it was only for one night and you were only going to be in a chair and he was in the bed. You wouldn't be touching at all.

"Alright brat, I guess we could share a room."

"You sleep, I'll protect you Levi."

He was taken aback by your words. "I don't need protecting."

"But, you look like you have nightmares."

"Wait? So, let me get this straight brat. You want to protect me from nightmares?"

"Yes, as part of my old programme I could consider as you as my owner. So, I will protect you."

"Tch, fine." Levi walked ahead of you to cover the fact that his face had gone red from how adorable you were being.

You sat huddled in your chair staring outside the big window once again; the bright lights looked like they were dancing and it made you feel calm inside. However, you looked over to the bed and Levi was on the far side with his back to you, his black tank top riding up his back showing some of his muscle. You could tell he wasn't asleep because of how stiff he was, maybe he wasn't use to company.

You walked over to him and saw his eyes were shut, but his breathing wasn't right for someone sleeping. Your fingers wrapped around the cover near his groin and dragged it gently up to just under his chest. You then brushed a few of his bangs out of his face and smiled to yourself.

"There, now he can sleep better." You whispered. His bangs fell softly back in place making you giggle; you brushed them back in a better place and spoke as you did.

"Thank you for everything, for giving me life. For making what was given to me worth it all."

You kissed his forehead causing a smile to appear on his face. "And thank you for being so kind to me. You really are a good person behind the swearing and stare."

With a gentle sigh you sat back down into your seat and Levi had seemed to have relaxed, you hoped that it was true that he was awake and heard everything you had to say about him.

You woke to the sound of someone moaning, erratic breathing and shouting no now and then. You turned to look at Levi with sleepy eyes. The covers were a mess; his shirt was up showing his muscled stomach. He was gripping the pillow behind his head with a look of twisted pain on his face, sweat glistened one his body.

You fell from your chair and scrambled to his side, his skin was ice cold and he flinched at your touch letting out a yelp for help.

"Levi? Calm down."

"No…NO! Don't!"

"Levi please, wake up, it's me." You shouted your name and his head turned towards you his actions were calm.

"Please, don't….don't not…not her."

"Levi answer me."

"Don't….don't hurt her!"

"Who Levi? Don't hurt who?"

Your eyes widened as a tear rolled down his cheek and your name escaped his lips. "Please don't hurt her."

You pulled Levi into your chest and held him there "It's okay Levi, I'm here, no one is going to hurt me."

Levi calmed down as you placed one hand on his upper back and the other on his side. Your head rested on top of his soft hair. His grip on you tightened, you knew that this vice grip was going to leave marks.

"It's okay Levi, shhh."

His grip loosened on you as you began to hum a song, his breathing returned to normal and his heart slowed down.

With a soft sigh you lay Levi down and adjusted his clothes back to normal for him. You brushed his hair out of his face and saw that his features were relaxed once again.

You went to move away put something held onto your wrist, you looked down to see Levi's hand there. You followed his arm up to him and he was staring right at you with a look in his eyes you had never seen before, he looked sad.

"Please don't go."

"But?"

"Please?"

"But you're half asleep and you'll yell at me in the morning."

Levi sat up and placed his elbow on his upright knee and dug his fingers into his hair. "I'm awake, just please. No one has ever, I mean you. Damn it! What I mean is, fuck…."

He turned to look you in the eyes and saw your beautiful frame in his shirt and shorts sat on his bed with worry written all over your face. You fingers were wrapped around the sheet as you stared straight back at him.

"Look, no one has ever calmed me down before. So, what I'm saying is, thank you. But, I still feel bad and I umm want you to stay here longer."

"Umm."

"Shit sorry, I umm I'm pressuring you. Tch I'm the brat not you."

He jumped slightly at the sound of quiet giggling then your normal sweet laughter. He looked over to you and your cheeks were pink, tears in your eyes and your hand covering your mouth. To him you looked beautiful.

"Sorry, it's just you always call me brat instead of my real name. It was funny to hear you put anger on yourself."

"Tch laugh it up brat. And no sorry."

"Ah, yeah I forgot. Umm my answer is okay."

"Damn right you forgot you little brat...wait what?"

You smiled at him then climbed into bed and sighed. "I said okay meaning I'll stay with you."

Levi stared at your calm sleeping face and smiled to himself, even when you slept you were beautiful to him and innocent. He reached out and gently danced his fingers on your skin then touched your hair but retracted from you when you spoke.

"You…..okay?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm….okay."

"Wait brat, are you half asleep?"

"Hmmm? Yeeeaah."

Levi laughed lightly "Alright brat."

You shuffled up to his chest and gripped his shirt taking him by surprise, he knew now that he was going to have difficulty sleeping.

"Hmm….warm…"

"Tch oi! Back off a bit your making me feel umm."

"Hug."

"What?"

Levi's only answer was your soft breathing against his chest, he felt uncomfortable with your body pressed against his. He could feel every contour of your body and he knew he liked every bit. He breathed in and out to calm himself, but your murmur of one word caused his mind to stop spacing out and to hold you close to his body.

That one word was "Safe."


	4. New faces, new feelings

You sat in a waiting room watching people come and go, all of them taking a look at you in man's clothes. Hange had promised to give you some clothes today but had been called by the leader of this small group to have a meeting prior to the one you were about to go to. Due to this less organised morning Levi was not in a positive mood.

"This place looks like shit."

You giggled at his mumble. "Do you always see faults in things?"

"What's that supposed to mean brat?"

"Well you're always complaining, I don't think I've heard you say something is nice or beautiful."

"Tch, I do! It's just I never say them out loud." Levi stole a glance at you then looked far away trying to hide his slightly red cheeks.

You began to swing your legs to the music in the background, humming sweetly. Levi watched how innocent you were being and bit down on his lip, he couldn't understand how from one minute you drove him crazy with lust then the next calm him into a sweet bliss. He knew that you were either going to be the death of him or the cure.

"You might as well get up and dance brat." He sighed.

"Umm, I'm not sure how to it's not in my programming. But, I would love to know. Can you teach me?"

"Tch, I don't do dancing brat."

"Why not?"

"When you have lost as many people as I have you'll begin to lose all hope and all the good things in life are just ways to cover up the shit that is life. So, I don't bother and accept."

You sighed and turned away from him and let out a grumble "I'm not doing it to cover up; I'm doing it because I want to and it makes me happy. Not everything is bad you know? Look at me; I survived because of you and Hange."

Levi stared at you and noticed your hands were gripping the seat tightly, you were saying these words and you only meant half of it. Levi felt like punching himself square in the face for making you feel this way, the world had been cruel to you and you were finding ways to make it better and he was making it worse.

Levi placed his hand over yours to sooth you. You flinched at his touch but the warm contact made you relax, you could feel his kindness move up your arm towards your heart.

Your name danced off his lips. "I'm sorry, how about I teach you to dance some day?"

You smiled brightly and leaned forward towards him ready to give him an excited 'yes!' But the slide door opened revealing a tall man with scruffy blonde top and facial hair sniffing the air near you.

"She smells sweet Chief, I don't think she's a threat."

The muscular blonde man in front of you behind his powerful desk unclasped his hands and leant back, his blue eyes never leaving you.

"I don't believe we need to worry too much about her Mike, bring in Eren. Once you have you are dismissed."

Mike saluted and left you, Levi and this man in the office together. You looked to Levi who seemed very relaxed in this office, moving about to look at small trinkets on the sides.

"Tch, this office is full of shit, and it's dirty."

"So hard to please aren't you Levi? Besides this is my office yours is down the hall."

Levi slumped down in his chair and clasped his hand around his tea in his unusual way. You stared at him for some sort of comfort, but he was too unfocused for once. You didn't know why but this frustrated you that he didn't find comfort around you.

"My apologise for not introducing myself sooner." The blonde man spoke grabbing your attention. "My name is Erwin Smith, you can call me Erwin."

You studied his outstretched hand for a moment then spoke your name to him, then allowed him to take a firm grip of you hand and shake. His hand was rough like Levi's, not as slender but they were bigger. Erwin let a small smile appear to give you a bit of comfort making you feel less like a child caught red handed.

Levi noticed his commanding officer hold onto your hand longer than he wanted. He cleared his throat to break Erwin's strong gaze on you to himself. Erwin looked at Levi and noticed the bitter look he had, it was his queue to let go of the girl's hand.

After Levi gave the rundown of what had happened and why he kept you alive Erwin found himself half listening. He was too focused on the imprint of your soft touch on his hand. He ran his thumb over where yours hand been questioning why you made him feel this way.

Erwin looked over to you. You were smiling full heartedly at Levi as he went on one of his rants about how the cadets here lack the ability to clean. Erwin felt some jealousy boil up inside of him, but he knew very well mixing business with pleasure would never end well.

You walked over to the large ceiling to floor wall window and looked out at the busy city. Cars, spacecraft's and hover bikes zoomed past making colours fly. You loved how energetic this place was even if you had only seen the top half of this city. You placed your forehead against the glass to see if you could look down.

"There are some nice places to eat down there but, it isn't too pleasant. You won't find Levi going back down there as it's too dirty for him." You looked up to Erwin who towered over you. Most people would think he would be intimidating with his height but in fact he has such a welcoming atmosphere around him that he made you feel safe.

"Do you have high buildings so you can touch the sky? Like a sense of freedom?"

"Freedom and dreams is a nice way to put it. We Legion members are fighting for everyone's rights, for a chance to have their say. To feel the wind and rain without a price over their heads."

Levi rested his arm above his head on the glass and leaned forward to look out and below. "Freedom is a shitting romantic way to put the fucking truth."

"Levi…"

"Look brat, they build these high buildings so they can run away from the truth of this world. Down there is where I came from, the scum that make this city, the scum that keep it going. But, these bastards up here don't want to see the cold hard truth. So, they use their money to try and escape towards the heavens. They try to forget those who really need them."

"Do you ever think in a positive way Levi?"

"I tell it like it is Erwin. Everyone deserves the truth, even if it's a bitter pill to swallow."

You took in a deep breath and placed your hands on the glass. "I guess people like to find happiness in whatever way they can. People down there are suffering and its people up here's job to save them. But, I'd prefer the people below to the ones up here."

Erwin stepped in before Levi could speak "Why?"

"Well, because when you have nothing then you have more to gain. They appreciate the little things more, they value friends and family. To them being with someone is the greatest treasure. To know if someone will live a long life and be happy with people they love is precious. I want to feel that way, I want to learn to hold someones life closely to my heart. To experience the feeling of willing to give up everything you have just for that other person, just to see them smile. Now that's a life I'd like."

Erwin saw a brave soldier in you, a powerful moving leader, his heart fluttered slightly. But Levi? He couldn't stop staring at you; his heart was racing, his stomach flying, and his mind racing. He wanted to let you know that what you said meant a lot to him.

The young boy called Eren stood at full attention as soon as he saw Levi. You studied how they acted with each other and summed it up in your head. Eren had an admiration, respect or love for Levi. Levi was like a God to him, something with no faults, the sun shined from his backside. However, Levi thought Eren was an annoying brat, but one with some talent.

Eren ran over to you and shook your hand with an unusual amount of strength causing you to flinch. "Sorry Miss! I'm like a super soldier sort of, I mean they did some tests on me to make stronger and faster fighters. But, look at me! I'll kill all who deny freedom for others."

Levi wacked the kid over the back of the head creating a loud thunk. "Shut your trap you shit."

"S-sorry Captain."

"Show some God damn manners when meeting someone new and a client. Or do I have to punish you again?"

"N-n-no sir! Sorry Miss, please accept my apologise." Eren bowed deeply waiting for you to reply.

You were overcome with a warm rush of compassion for this kid. He was trying his best in front of his idol but stumbled a bit on his performance.

You let a light giggle out. "You're cute."

Eren shot up and looked down at you in surprise. He was confused; he didn't understand how you found him cute when you yourself were really cute. Then it hit Eren like a ton of bricks a cute attractive woman had called him cute. He face went bright red.

The kid was like a little puppy to you and he was supposed to keep you safe the whole time. You turned to Erwin and informed him of how you were happy with Eren being your guide then began your tour with the boy.

Levi waited for you to give your last wave and disappear around the corner before he addressed Erwin.

"No fucking way is that kid looking after her."

"What's this Levi? Become attached to the girl?"

"Look I've been with her longer, and she feels safe with me. I understand her even if she stares at me with funny faces."

"Don't become too attached Levi. After Hange's tests she'll prove she's a Animator and your attraction to him will have to terminate."

Levi looked to where you had once been. "I'm not sure Erwin, something about her doesn't seem Animator like."

Eren talked for ages about the Legion's base and how it all worked. Every time he saw you looking at him he would go red and stumble over his words. The kid was trying hard but you had to admit you made him nervous. So, you asked him about the one thing you knew would make him relax.

"What is it about Levi you like Eren?"

"Huh? Oh! Well He's humanities strongest! He can take out a whole gang in minutes with his two guns or his two swords. He always carries this little knife in a hidden part of his boot just in case. He's brave and he always looks after others even if he puts on a cold front. Like with you he acts cold but I can tell he's very kind to you because you don't act like you hate him."

"Haha, I guess you're right Eren. He is very nice, but he seems detached from others."

"Oh, well before I joined a long time ago when he was very young here he was recruited out of the lower grounds. He brought with him two friends and well, they lost their lives in front of him. He tried to rebuild. After I joined he was kind of close to his squad, they signed me up to him but unfortunately, while protecting me they died. Levi has been even colder since."

"He must be lonely."

"I try my best to get close to him but he pushes me away, maybe because I remind him of his dead squad….it was all my fault, even if he says otherwise."

"Levi likes you."

"What?"

"He seems like he appreciates the effort you're going through to get close to him, but it appears Levi is not ready yet."

"How do we ready him?"

"You shouldn't push him too much, but maybe he needs one person to open him up a bit so others can get in."

"So, he needs someone special huh?"

Eren looked up to the ceiling then back at you, his eyebrows were scrunched up but then burst free. His eyes widened at a sudden realisation.

"I've got it! I'll find him a woman."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Maybe Hange?"

You couldn't help but laugh, you saw how Levi was with Hange and she mostly drove him nuts. "Eren I really don't think that will work. Just let him be happy with what he wants to do and who he wants to be with."

"W-w-well what about you?"

"Me? I-I-I Don't really understand what love is, I mean I don't understand most things only the basics, to become emotionally attached to someone would be nice but I can't."

"So, you don't like him?"

You cheeks went bright red and you could feel the heat rise within you. "L-l-like? I umm please stop Eren."

"Sorry I just, I mean I think you're…"

Hange jumped out at the both of you causing Eren to stumble back and land on his butt on the floor. You stared Hange in her crazed face with an unusual bubbling sense in you that if this was dangerous you would have fought back. This sensation was confusing to you; something like this was not in the programming of Animators, so where was all this emotion coming from?

Hange screamed your name before embracing you. "Guess what time it is!?"

"Umm I don't know."

Eren brushed himself off and spat his words at Hange. "Jeez Hange! Control yourself; Levi wouldn't be happy about this."

"Oh boo! Levi is never happy about anything kiddo! Now come, come, come sweetie! Let's get you to the med bay."

Hange slung her arm around your shoulders and led you to a brightly light, white room that even Levi would acknowledge as a nice clean room. You threw a look back at a confused Eren and gave him your best pleading look.

Eren nodded his head and ran towards you and Hange; he promised he would protect you, even if it was his crazy friend being the threat.

"Don't hurt her Hange!" Eren stopped Hang in her tracks. "Make sure she feels safe."

"Oh for the love of…you're sounding just as bad as Levi was this morning when I told him about me prepping. _'Don't do this, don't do that'_ and '_Keep the crazy eyes on the down low.'_ Well he didn't exactly say it like that, there were more swear words and threats in there. But DETAILS!"

"Hange please?"

"Don't worry kid; I like the girl so I'll keep her safe, I promise."

You waited for Hange by a hovering table while she finished her chat with Eren. Your mind was racing with what today would conclude you knew that you were nothing like other Animators and the others thought you were human, but you were scared that maybe they would find out that it was all wrong. That you were a new kind of Animator; this meant you couldn't form any bonds with anyone.

"You ready sweetie?"

"Yes, just nervous."

"Nervous is good, it means you have emotions which is one step closer to me proving my theory that you are human."

"What does it mean if I am human?"

"We have a very interesting investigation to do. Now get into this grip top and underwear like when you first met us so we can give you an examination."

You changed into the outfit Hange wanted and lay down on the slab; it was like a cold kisses to the back that spread up your spine to your head. Hange looked down at you; you could see the compassion and hesitation in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be working with you the others will be watching from a separate room okay?"

"Levi?"

"Don't worry he's there waiting for you and probably worrying."

"Now there are some things I'll need to do that will hurt sweetie, so I am sorry beforehand."

"It's okay Hange." You held her hand gently. "I trust you."


	5. To perceive is to suffer

Hange moved swiftly around your body calling out observations she saw, she pressed your skin all over to check for any normal Animator signs.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to do a scan of your body to see what's inside okay?"

"Okay."

"It won't hurt I promise."

A plastic shield came up all around you then connected above your body encasing you in a clear tube. Straps tightened down on your arms and legs fixing you in place. You sent a concerned look to the side at Hange for some sort of comfort.

"A white shield will go over this clear one. When you're inside it will scan you and take analytic samples from you in order to determine what and who you are."

The shield went up and you were placed into darkness, all you could hear was your ragged breathing. You looked around and felt the padded cushion below provide you with very little comfort. A small tear escaped your eye; you were scared of what they would discover.

With a small mechanical sound your small prison lit up blue, small arms ejected from the walls and a tiny scanner glided over your head down to your toes. With a moment of pause it gave you time to take in the area you were in. With a click the arms went to work poking and prodding your skin.

A needle inject into your skin relieving you of some pain. Once a small knife had cut your skin and moved away a small injection was given to seal up the wound with a fast acting healing agent. The pain wasn't too great until the small arms moved up towards your head.

With a quick scan of your eye it let out a small beep. The arms pushed against your skull producing a large amount of pressure that made you wince. A needle hovered above you then aimed for a certain part of your skull. It forced itself into you head.

You let out a large yelp of pain and began to struggle but the pain only intensified with every movement. The needles target stayed true and hit what it needed to causing you to stop in place. Tears poured down from your eyes as an image in your mind focused on something that was almost completely blurred from your memories.

"Mum?" Her large caring smile beamed down at you. She let out a small laugh and cooed your name. With a quick kiss on your forehead she spoke to you.

"I'm so proud of you my little sweet pea."

"Mum?"

The memory faded away from your grasp. "MUM!?"

The next image was of your mother sitting in a brightly lit window twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers.

"My little sweet pea you're home. I hope school was fun. Come let's get you a nice glass of your favourite drink." You took your mother's hand as she led you through once forgotten rooms to a wall of white.

The room was next dark and your mother was watching the news, it was so blurred you were unable to hear, it made you realise that your focus in this memory was your mother.

"Oh my little sweet pea don't worry we'll be fine, I just hope this high crime rate stops. Just make sure you stay close to me okay?"

Your mother hugged you tight and let out a sigh. "My precious little sweet pea, so strong, so brave. I'm so proud of you."

A copper smell filled your senses, dread and heartache washed over you. The room around you peeled away, blowing into the wind like ash. No sound was heard. You looked and reached for everything around you, to fix everything. You refused to let this happen again, to see her go.

Then it hit you, this was your mother and no matter what you do she was going to die, like she did before. You looked up to find your mother missing from your arms, you turned around shouting for her, your voice getting horse. Your heart was racing, your breathing erratic. You ran forward past the dark, dank buildings of the lower grounds.

With a swift turn around the corner you saw a heap on the floor with a man standing over it. His laugh sent shivers and rage throughout your body. With one loud scream you ran towards this man tears ripping down your face. You didn't care what was going to happen but you wanted this man to die. Your mother was your world, she was your everything and he was trying to take her.

You lunged at the man who spat swears at you.

"Dirty fucking rat of a kid! Back off!"

You screamed at him kicking and punching like your older, skilled friends taught you. With one swift quick kick to the back of his knee you brought him down to your level. You squeezed his face between your hands and crashed your knee into his jaw sending him flying backwards. You pounced on him and continued to punch him repeatedly. Hot white burning fire roared within you each punch left like a release of hardship and suffering.

"Stop! Stop please!" You sat there on top of him your bloody fist raised high and then you saw the damaged you had caused. The man was soaked in his own blood; his teeth had gaps, his eyes swollen. He looked scared for his life.

"This is how you made my mother feel!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted her money!"

"She just wanted to go home to me, her daughter and now you've taken that away!"

He flinched as your fist came closer to his face but a small cough from the slumped figure behind you made you stop. You tumbled off the man and crawled your way to the figure to see and unfamiliar pale face and almost blue lips.

"Mum?"

You picked your mother up in your arms and brushed away the hair the draped across her face. Her hands were weakly pressing against a wound on her side; red adorned her hand and fingers.

"Mum?"

"My little…..sweet pea, you…..look…so."

"Shhh, mum it's okay, I'm going to save you." Tears escaped from your eyes.

"I'm not…I'm not going to."

"Don't speak mum it's going to be okay, we'll always be together."

"You must…you must be brave."

"P-p-please don't m-mum."

"Hush…my little…..sweet pea…..listen to me."

"Mum…"

"Stay warm….eat well…..smile every day….find love…..and…..help others."

"Mum please."

"Prom….promise me." She placed her weak blood soaked hand on your cheek.

"I promise."

"Good girl…I love you…so much….my little…...sweet…...pea."

Her hand dropped from your face and her eyes turned from you up to the sky, glazed over. You placed you hand on her face and looked into her eyes but saw no response.

"Mum?"

She lay there in your arms and the heavens opened, it was as if the God's wanted to wash away this moment.

"Mum…..please….mum….."

You held your mother's body close to your chest; you shook, not from the cold but from the life changing heartbreak.

"Mum!"

You brushed the hair and rain from her face to get some sort of sign. "Come on mum…..please….."

Nothing.

"MUUUM!"

You looked up to the heavens and let out a cry of anguish. You screamed out that even the Gods would hear your suffering. You cried for loss of security and innocence, from now on your life was never going to be the same.

You breathed in deeply as the vision faded, the familiar blue glow was now in vision, but you felt a strange warm and wet sensation on your face. You knew that what you saw was your past because it pained you to relive it. Your heart hurt like it was in a vice grip.

It didn't make any sense why you would forget all of this, you knew it was traumatic, but the happy memories too were almost gone from you. You felt the memories of your mother still there, you were thankful that they were not left forgotten but given back to you.

Your name was spoken softly. "Are you….okay?"

"Hange? Did you?"

"Your memories were projected for us….we all saw….I'm so-"

"I want to know more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to know why I forgot."

Hange let out a sigh and looked up to where Levi and Erwin would be; she knew very well that Levi would be shaken by seeing you in the pain you had been in. She went to a panel to her side and pressed down to speak with both men.

"She wishes to continue."

"Tch! No fucking way."

"Levi, she wants to-"

"I won't let her experience that amount of pain."

"But something or someone took those memories of her past and we need to find out why."

"If her memories were taken it means something far worse happened to her and I won't…I can't let her feel….I….."

"Levi….please…she wants this and look at it this way. We have discovered she is human, all the tests have confirmed it, and a memory this far back means someone tried to pass her as an Animator. We need to find out why someone would do this to her."

Silence filled the room; Hange could hear her heart beating slowly. If she had her way she would have stopped this but, it was what you wanted.

Erwin's voice broke the tension. "Continue Hange, if she is giving her consent then keep going."

"Okay, we will continue to a memory of her older then keep going until we hit something important."

Hange returned to the pod you were in and placed her hand on top, she wanted to send you her comfort and was hoping it would get through to you. She let out a deep sigh and pressed the keys on the projected screen next to your pod to continue the study.

She called out your name. "Just relax sweetie."

"Okay…Hange?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Hange bit down on her lip then readjusted her glasses and pressed the last button. The needle moved slightly and pushed into your head again causing you to groan in pain. Then the memory began to fade in.

"This is my home you can't take it away from me." You protested.

"Sorry little miss but we don't take care of little, underfed kids. Your mother died, no one wants to take care of you. So, you gotta go."

"This is my home! This is my mother's home!"

"Look you little shit; I'm done with dealing with all you squealing kids! Your mum is dead, your dad is gone! This fucking house? It's mine now! Get the fuck out before I beat you out!"

"You can't d-"

The grubby man smacked you across the face repeatedly; he grabbed the scruff of your collar and brought you to his open door.

"Go fucking die with the rats you little shit." With a rough kick to the gut you were sent rolling down the steps into a large puddle of muck. A box crashed next to you and some of your mothers old things spilled out.

"No, mum…..don't worry I've got you." You gathered her stuff inside the box and began your walk down and further into the lower levels.

People whispered about you, others spat at you, few mocked you and the rest pretended you didn't even exist. You had no home, no one to keep you safe and warm through the cold days and nights. You were truly alone.

After walking for hours you found an abandoned flat, with a bit of skilful persuasion you managed to open the door only to be hit with a foul stench. The place was disgusting; you placed your mother's box on the floor.

"With enough will power anything can be done, right mother?" After a much needed clean the room was revealed to be basic, with one small bed and a tiny kitchen in the same area the only other room you had was a bathroom no bigger than a closet.

"At least it has a shower right mother?"

You placed her hologram picture on the small table next to your bed and stared at her heart-warming sweet smile. "Goodnight mum."

You were much older now and sat on the edge of a wall cladded in black. You swung your legs back and forth looking out at the dank, smelly lower levels with a mixture of love and hate. You heard a loud obnoxious laugh that seemed to drill itself through you until it hit bone.

With a quick shake you looked up to see a large man swinging a small case shouting about how visiting the poor was a waste of his time.

"Sir you have to visit them, it is a matter of reputation, unless you do not wish to win this next election?"

"Ha! Of course I want to win! Think of all the money I will get when I do! It's just these people and this place disgusts me."

"Yes sir, but these people make up the majority of the population of this city, therefore their counts matter."

You slinked your way up the wall and reached the overhang of the buildings and shops above the boulder of a man. With your light footing and keen eyes you spotted your prize, his case.

"Can't we just rig it all like last time?"

"No sir, we can't do it 3 times in a row."

You crawled your way across the overhang to spot your prize; you knew the blob would stop to catch his little breath soon. All you had to do is wait and then take, if you were highly unlucky you would have to run away.

"Oh, it can't be that hard to fake it again. Can't we ask the Titan Enforcement to help me once more?"

"I suppose we could, but you owe them many favours, that case is one of their payments."

_Titans?_ You thought. You had heard them mentioned before but not in the most positive way. Everyone down here hated them, but it could be due to the fact that most people down here are criminals. If this case was payment for them, then that meant there was a tone of credits in there perfect for you and your friends who were suffering.

"One more favour won't hurt right? Now can we rest? I am tired and I need to catch my breath."

"Yes sir."

"Finally" You whispered. After the man placed the case on the floor and walked to the walls edge with his assistant you took the chance to lightly drop to the floor and slide up to the case. You lifted it lightly making sure there were no alarms or devices on it. With a quick bow and a very quiet thank you, you strapped the case to your back and jumped off the opposite walls edge allowing you to fall for a few seconds until you reached out to grab an edge and run across the overhangs.

"What a find!" The older brunette haired kid named Jack cried. He ruffled your hair up a bit causing your cheeks to tinge with heat and pink.

"Th-thanks."

"You're amazing."

"It was nothing really Jack."

"I still think you're amazing." He kissed your cheek and carried the case to a man behind the counter to get a deal on food, drink, bills and dealing it out to other poor people.

You placed your hand over where Jack's lips and been and felt a warmth surge through you, it felt slightly electric. This boy was amazing in your eyes, he found you in the flat that he had his eye on to live in for a while, so you welcomed him in. Well, after you punched him in the face and broke his nose.

Jack sang your name to grab your attention. "Let's go home alright?"

"Su-sure Jack."

His fingers entwined themselves with yours. "Don't let go okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Okay."

"We're set for a while and so are the other people."

"That's good."

"It's all thanks to you."

You noticed Jack's jacket open slightly to show a slightly fully envelope. He pressed his shopping bag up against his chest and gave you a small smile. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at you but, you couldn't but help notice something off about them. Your eyes traced his long face and his strong jaw that he couldn't wait to have a bit of facial hair on. A small amount of doubt filled your heart; it couldn't be this good, could it?


End file.
